tutte le cose del mondo
by Coala N
Summary: na palma da sua mão. • 50 temas, 50 - ou mais - frases, 50 fandoms.


(_Tem tanto fandom aqui que, pro bem da minha sanidade, ao invés de colocar disclaimer de todos com os devidos créditos e tal, vou só listar os que foram utilizados na ordem respectiva dos temas._)

Lista de temas da comunidade **1sentence** do LiveJournal, set **Alpha**.

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fic contém: <strong>Pokémon, A Menina que Roubava Livros, O Fantasma Apaixonado, Desventuras em Série, Hanasaku Iroha, A Viagem de Chihiro, Paradise Kiss, Bakuman, Tiger & Bunny, Un-Go, Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai, Mnemosyne, Death Note, Pandora Hearts, Adventure Time, Michiko to Hatchin, Crimson Shell, Doukyuusei, Gosick, Olimpos, Chrno Crusade, Chihayafuru, Ao no Exorcist, Mawaru Penguindrum, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sunadokei, Mirai Nikki, No. 6, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Darker than BLACK, D Gray-man, Axis Powers Hetalia, Martyrs, KamiChu!, Star Wars, Togainu no Chi, Persona 4, Kimi to Boku, Usagi Drop, Revolutionary Girl Utena, O Segredo dos Seus Olhos, Fairy Tail, Crônicas de Nárnia, Toradora!, Os Sete/Sétimo, Homestuck, Jigoku Shoujo, Kuragehime, Honey & Clover e Card Captor Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>#01 – Conforto<strong>  
>Era só disso que N precisava.<p>

**#02 – Beijo**  
>Liesel beijou-o, lágrimas misturadas a cinzas e sangue. Rudy não reagiu. Jamais reagiria.<p>

**#03 – Suave**  
>Vez ou outra, a Sra. Muir acordava com a sensação do sopro da brisa marítima e sorria, com a certeza de que o Capitão Gregg ainda não se esquecera dela.<p>

**#04 – Dor**  
>Os Irmãos Baudelaire já a tratam como uma velha amiga.<p>

**#05 – **Batatas****  
>Batatas, cebolas, nabos, refeições, temperos, facas, aventais, ordens, aromas, olhares e Tohru.<br>_(Minko adorava sua rotina.)_

**#06 – Chuva**  
>Anos e anos se passaram, mas Chihiro nunca deixou de sentir uma estranha nostalgia ao deixar a chuva beijar seu rosto.<br>_(Era **ele**, e não a chuva, mas ela jamais se lembraria.)_

**#07 – Chocolate**  
>Yukari provavelmente iria engordar ao comer tanto, mas que fosse tudo à merda. Era a única coisa que podia alegrá-la e, francamente, era tudo culpa de George.<p>

**#08 – Felicidade**  
>Diz-se que ela costuma vir como acompanhamento da realização de sonhos. Para Mashiro e Takagi, é uma realidade tangível.<p>

**#09 – Telefone**  
>Kaede se certifica de que Kotetsu não está mais na linha, desliga o aparelho, respira fundo e fecha os olhos.<br>"_Eu te amo, pai._"

**#10 – Orelhas**  
>As de Inga já escutaram muitos segredos.<p>

**#11 – Nome**  
>Cinco letras com todos os significados do mundo <em>(amor, amizade, confiança, carinho, <strong>saudade<strong>)_.  
><em>Menma<em>.

**#12 – Sensual**  
>Um gole de vodka ao que Rin chega ao escritório e uma baforada de álcool antes de atacar seus lábios ferozmente.<br>_(É assim que Mimi diz "bom dia".)_

**#13 – Morte  
><strong>Light Yagami tratou a dos outros com banalidade até ir de encontro à sua.

**#14 – Sexo**  
>Não importava para quantas mulheres – e vez ou outra, <em>homens <em>– Jack tivesse que se vender se aquele fosse o preço a pagar por mais alguns instantes com a garota de olhos rubros.

**#15 – Toque**  
>Não era como se Gumball fosse parar de reclamar tão cedo, mas nem por isso Marshall Lee tiraria os lábios do pescoço dele com tanta facilidade.<p>

**#16 – Fraqueza**  
>A maior fraqueza de Michiko era seu coração.<p>

**#17 – Lágrimas**  
>Claudia não precisaria chorar novamente. Com sorte, sequer precisaria abrir os olhos outra vez.<p>

**#18 – Velocidade**  
>O ritmo de Kusakabe era acelerado demais para que Sajou pudesse acompanhá-lo, mas bastaram uma mão estendida e um coração aberto para resolver esse problema.<p>

**#19 – Vento**  
>O vento forte e tempestuoso soprou, soprou, soprou e realmente os separou. Mas não para sempre.<p>

**#20 – Liberdade ¹**  
>Ganimedes ri da própria amargura, ciente de estar sempre sob o olhar de Apolo <em>(e o jugo de Zeus)<em>.  
>Liberdade é uma palavra que já aprendeu a desconhecer.<p>

**#21 – Vida**  
>Rosette não encarou o fim da sua como tal, mas sim como um recomeço.<p>

**#22 – Inveja**  
>Taichi não conseguia reprimir o sentimento toda vez que ouvia o nome de Arata sair ternamente dos lábios de Chihaya.<p>

**#23 **– **Mãos**  
>Mãos pequenas, leitosas e gordinhas apertando mãos firmes, delicadas e magras. Shiemi e Kamiki. Encaixe perfeito.<p>

**#24 – Sabor**  
>Os lábios de Himari, na opinião de Kanba, tinham o gosto amargo de um caminho longo, árduo e sem volta.<p>

**#25 –** Devoção****  
>Homura faria o que fosse preciso e iria aos confins da terra, do espaço e do tempo para cumprir sua promessa. Nada importava.<br>_(Nada importava mais do que **Madoka**.)_

**#26 – Para Sempre**  
>Ann perdeu coisas o bastante <em>(e quase a si mesma)<em> para perceber que a eternidade não existe.

**#27 – Sangue**  
>Yuno sorriu, coberta do líquido, apenas se perguntando se Yukkii a acharia mais bela na tonalidade carmesim.<p>

**#28 – Doença**  
>Nezumi preferia acreditar que certas doenças não tinham solução além da eutanásia, e a mais incurável delas era No. 6.<p>

**#29 – Melodia**  
>Hayato Gokudera sentou-se ao piano, respirou, tocou. Takeshi Yamamoto observou, ouviu, sorriu.<p>

**#30 – Estrela**  
>Hei já havia se acostumado até demais com falsas estrelas cadentes naquele céu de mentira.<br>_(Mesmo por ter sido o causador da ruína de muitas.)_

**#31 – Casa**  
>Allen Walker sabe muito bem que o lar verdadeiramente é onde está o coração.<p>

**#32 – Confusão ²**  
>"Alfred, de onde <em>porras<em> você tirou a idéia de que _pizza_ é um _vegetal_?"

**#33 – Medo**  
>Anna já não conseguia ter mais medo de nada além de si mesma. O martírio era sua paz.<p>

**#34 – Relâmpago/Trovão**  
>Não adiantava muito ser uma deusa capaz de invocar tempestades e <em>tufões <em>sem ao menos conseguir terminar o dever de casa ou ser notada por Ninomiya.

**#35 – Laços**  
>Han não tratava Leia como uma princesa e ela gostava disso. Da sensação de ser <em>normal<em>.

**#36 – Mercado**  
>Akira se sente como uma mercadoria exposta numa feira grotesca, lutando por uma moeda de troca miserável, e a realidade não é tão distante disso.<p>

**#37 – Tecnologia**  
>Vamos e convenhamos, televisões que servem de teleporte para outra dimensão não são exatamente o carro-chefe da Junes.<p>

**#38 – **Presente****  
>"Você não vai conseguir me <em>comprar<em> com esse tipo de presente, Kaname", foi o que o moreno ouviu antes de ajeitar os óculos e resmungar.  
><em>(Yuki estava feliz.)<em>

**#39 – Sorriso**  
>Faltavam dois dentes, mas o sorriso de Rin continuava sendo o mais lindo.<p>

**#40 – Inocência**  
>Utena Tenjou realmente era inocente <em>(nefelibata, sincera, otimista)<em> demais para aquele mundo corrupto.

**#41 **– ****Conclusão****  
>Benjamin terminou sua obra como a começou <em>(com Irene)<em>.

**#42 – Nuvens**  
>As tempestades se dissiparam e o céu se mostrou azul. Juvia nunca mais ficaria só.<p>

**#43 – Céu**  
>O cheiro do orvalho, a cor da grama, a luz do céu sobre sua cabeça – Rilian estava tomando de volta o que era seu por direito.<p>

**#44 – Paraíso**  
>Em termos de personalidade, Taiga definitivamente não era um anjo. No entanto, naquela noite, ela parecia mais radiante do que qualquer ser celestial aos olhos de Ryuuji.<p>

**#45 – Inferno**  
>Sétimo foi ao inferno e o trouxe de volta consigo. Afinal, não eram seus irmãos todos pecadores?<p>

**#46 – Sol**  
>A capacidade de enxergar o mundo não faz falta a Terezi <em>(ou pelo menos é isso que ela diz)<em>.  
>Afinal, algumas coisas realmente não deveriam ser vistas.<p>

**#47 – Lua**  
>Enma era como a lua <strong>–<strong> branca, fria, distante e solitária.

**#48 – Ondas**  
>Tsukimi só queria poder ser uma água-viva e nadar tranquila em meio a elas.<p>

**#49 – Cabelo**  
>Às vezes Hagu e Yamada se cansavam de seus experimentos culinários, sentavam no chão, riam e trançavam o cabelo uma da outra.<br>_(Que saudade disso tudo.)_

**#50 – Supernova**  
>O sorriso de Sakura iluminava a vida de todos com mil vezes o brilho de uma explosão celeste.<p>

* * *

><p>¹ - Eu sei que, mitologicamente, foi Zeus quem raptou Ganimedes. No entanto, em <em>Olimpos<em>, ele foi enclausurado no jardim de Apolo. De qualquer jeito, vou reler o mangá algum dia, só tem dois volumes. -q

² - Isso de dizer que pizza é vegetal _realmente_ aconteceu nos Estados Unidos. Se for por isso, jantei salada hoje. /não

* * *

><p><strong>[NA] **Enrolei horrores, pedi ajuda dos – _quase_ – universitários e tal, mas finalmente acabei. Algumas dessas frases são pequenos resumos ou trechos de fics que eu ainda pretendo escrever, então...

**Mandar review não faz seu dedo cair e me deixa feliz. s2**


End file.
